


Serenity

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: The only thing they had to hide from was the rain.





	Serenity

“I felt a drop!”

“Indeed. We best find shelter before we catch cold.”

It was just a shower, the kind to dampen their hair and mist up their eyelashes, but Prompto was already fleeing for safety. Their haven was Hammerhead’s garage, Gladio laughing at Prompto’s eagerness, Ignis with a hand held aloft over his glasses to stop the rain from collecting. Noctis followed, and there were cool droplets on his cheeks, and the clouds above were thick and puffy and gray. It was so _nice_. An impromptu rainstorm on an otherwise sunny day, the crisp smell washing away lingering engine oil and gasoline. The four of them, running for cover, except not.

Noctis caught Ignis’s hand and pulled him back.

There was a tarp to the side of the garage, erected to protect stacks of tires and other equipment. It was just tall enough for him to be able to pull Ignis under to kiss him.

Ignis’s responding noise was surprised, and happy, and he kissed him back as he laced their fingers together on the hand Noct was still holding. Noctis felt a bit giddy, overwhelmed with the desire to sweep his hand up to curve against the back of Ignis’s neck, to twist his fingers into the hair at his nape and smile against his mouth. These were good days. They didn’t have to hide here. The _only_ thing they had to hide from was the rain.

Ignis pulled away first, although he didn’t stray far. His breath was still warm against his lips when he spoke. “Not the kind of cover we were looking for, Noct.”

The laughter was starting to bubble up. Noctis managed to bite it back, if only just. “Why not?” he countered. “It’s dry, isn’t it?”

“Your preference of shelter is alarming.” But Ignis kissed him first this time, and it seemed his choice for shelter was forgiven. His hand was released in favor of Ignis sweeping his palm up Noctis’s bare arm and then down, gripping an elbow to guide him further under the tarp and then lingering.

For his own part, Noctis splayed his hand against Ignis’s chest, feeling the warmth radiating beneath his skin there and the rhythm of the heartbeat below his palm.

It was starting to rain harder.

Noctis shivered, and Ignis huffed into their kiss.

He was prepared to argue that he was fine, that he wasn’t cold, when Ignis offered up a two word explanation for his displeasure. It turned out that he hadn’t noticed the shiver, or equated it to what it really was: the sensation of being pressed flush against him, having his mouth on his and being smothered under the weight of Ignis’s attention.

“My glasses.”

They were fogged up.

The laughter boiled over. Noctis reached up to take them from his face, carefully folding them up and slipping them into Ignis’s shirt pocket. “Better?”

“Blurry instead of foggy, yes, a stark improvement.”

How was he supposed to kiss him when he was laughing like this? “Just close your eyes, then,” he said, and somehow, he managed to kiss him anyway.

“Indeed,” Ignis murmured, and swept his hand into Noctis’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I just. really love super sappy super in love Ignoct GOSH
> 
> also that tarp outside the garage tho


End file.
